Unwelcome Discovery
Unwelcome Discovery (不吉な予感! ブルマが知らせたミステリー, Fukitsu na Yokan! Buruma ga Siraseta Misuteri) is the fourteenth episode of the Androids Saga and the one hundred thirty-ninth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. The episode first aired on May 13, 1992. Its original American air date was October 3, 2000. Summary Goku, Chi-Chi, Krillin, Yamcha, Gohan and Future Trunks are all in an airplane flying to Kame House to hide Goku from the Androids. Gohan asks Future Trunks if they kill the Androids in their timeline will the Androids in the future just vanish. Then Future Trunks gets very disappointed and realizes that where he is from is like a parallel dimension and that anything he does now will not have an impact on the future. At Kame House, Chiaotzu is cooking for Master Roshi and Oolong. After Master Roshi eats the soup he asks Chiaotzu how he can cook like that. Chiaotzu says he cooks for Tien Shinhan all the time while they train. Master Roshi decides to train Chiaotzu (he really wants Chiaotzu to stay and cook but he doesn’t tell him.) Next, Tien walks in the door, and he and Chiaotzu go off to train more for the Androids. Goku has a dream that Android 17 and Android 18 come to a cabin where he is, Gohan, Krillin, Chi-Chi and Future Trunks get killed by them. When Goku tries to punch 17 and 18 he goes right through them. Then, Goku sees himself in bed with 18 and 17. 17 jabs him and he screams in reality. Meanwhile, Vegeta stands out in the rain on top of a small, rocky hill. He thinks about how Android 18 nearly killed him as her taunting words ring through his mind. Then, he flies into a wild rage and turns into a Super Saiyan. He begins talking to himself about how he is Super Saiyan and as one, he should have not been beaten by the androids. He says to himself that there must be a higher level of strength that a Saiyan can achieve other than Super Saiyan. Finally, he makes up his mind that he will work tirelessly to achieve this higher level by saying "I will be legendary!" Back in the plane, Future Trunks is realizing that his time cannot be affected by the outcome of the time he is in now. He then has a flashback, and says he came back because Future Bulma wanted him to, and because he wanted to help the people in his time. The flashback shows Future Trunks walking down a street. Krillin talks to Bulma, and she sends him a picture of Future Trunks' Time Machine. However, it is old and covered in moss. The episode ends, and the preview for the next episode shows Gohan and Future Trunks finding an egg in the Time Machine. Trivia *Goku has a dream about Android 17 and Android 18, despite the fact that he has never actually seen either of them, nor would he know about the Lucky Foods van they arrive in. **In the original dub, the "Goku's Nightmare" theme is playing when Goku has a nightmare about the Androids, followed by a bit of "Ginyu Transformation" etc. In the remastered version, the music is replaced with "Goku's Dream". *The Lucky Foods van says "campany" instead of "company". *In the flashback where he is walking down the street, Future Trunks' eyebrows are blonde instead of lavender. *The ring tone for the phone that Krillin uses to call Bulma is the theme of Dr. Slump. Gallery Category:Androids Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z